bachelor_nationfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bachelor (Season 20)
} |image1=Bachelor20Poster.jpg |host=Chris Harrison |original_run=January 4, 2016 - March 14, 2016 |bachelor=Ben Higgins |winner=Lauren Bushnell |proposal=Yes |previous_season=Season 19 |next_season=Season 21 }}The 20th season of The Bachelor premiered on January 4, 2016. The season featured 26-year-old Ben Higgins, a software salesman from Warsaw, Indiana. Higgins placed third on the 11th season of The Bachelorette featuring Kaitlyn Bristowe. He ultimately chose to propose to Lauren Bushnell. Filming and development Casting and contestants Casting began during the 19th season of the The Bachelor. On August 24, 2015, during the 1st season, episode four of Bachelor in Paradise: After Paradise, Ben Higgins was announced as the next Bachelor. The cast includes season 19 runner-up Becca Tilley and fellow contestant Amber James, news anchor Olivia Caridi from WCYB-TV and Joelle "JoJo" Fletcher, who is a half-sister of Ready for Love star Ben Patton. Production The season traveled to many places including Las Vegas, Nevada, Mexico City, Mexico, Pig Island in The Bahamas and the state of Indiana. With appearances from rapper Ice Cube, comedian Kevin Hart, soccer players Alex Morgan, Kelley O'Hara, comedian Terry Fator and Indiana Pacers basketball player Paul George. Contestants The season began with 28 contestants, including a set of twins. Lauren B. (Bachelor 20).png|Lauren Bushnell 25 West Linn, Oregon Flight Attendant Winner Joelle (Bachelor 20).png|Joelle "JoJo" Fletcher 24 Dallas, Texas Real Estate Developer Runner-up Caila (Bachelor 20).png|Caila Quinn 24 Hudson, Ohio Software Sales Representative Eliminated in week 9 Amanda S. (Bachelor 20).png|Amanda Stanton 25 Rancho Santa Margarita, California Esthetician Eliminated in week 8 Becca (Bachelor 20).png|Becca Tilley 26 San Diego, California Chiropractic Assistant Eliminated in week 7 Emily (Bachelor 20).png|Emily Ferguson 23 Las Vegas, Nevada Waitress/Twin Eliminated in week 7 Lauren H. (Bachelor 20).png|Lauren Himle 25 Dexter, Michigan Kindergarten Teacher Eliminated in week 6 Olivia (Bachelor 20).png|Olivia Caridi 23 Austin, Texas Former News Anchor Eliminated in week 6 Leah (Bachelor 20).png|Leah Block 25 Aurora, Colorado Event Planner Eliminated in week 6 Jennifer (Bachelor 20).png|Jennifer Saviano 25 Lauderdale Lakes, Florida Small Business Owner Eliminated in week 5 Jubilee (Bachelor 20).png|Jubilee Sharpe 24 Fort Lauderdale, Florida War Veteran Eliminated in week 5 Amber (Bachelor 20).png|Amber James 30 Kankakee, Illinois Bartender Eliminated in week 4 Rachel (Bachelor 20).png|Rachel Tchen 23 Little Rock, Arkansas Unemployed Eliminated in week 4 Haley (Bachelor 20).png|Haley Ferguson 23 Las Vegas, Nevada Waitress/Twin Eliminated in week 4 Jami (Bachelor 20).png|Jami Letain 23 St. Albert, Alberta Bartender Eliminated in week 3 Shushanna (Bachelor 20).png|Shushanna Mkrtychyan 27 Salt Lake City, Utah Property manager Eliminated in week 3 Lace (Bachelor 20).png|Lace Morris 25 Denver, Colorado Real Estate Agent Quit in week 3 Mandi (Bachelor 20).png|Amanda "Mandi" Kremer 28 Portland, Oregon Dentist Eliminated in week 2 Jackie (Bachelor 20).png|Jacqueline "Jackie" Dion 23 Newport Beach, California Gerontologist Eliminated in week 2 Samantha (Bachelor 20).png|Samantha Passmore 26 New Smyrna Beach, Florida Attorney Eliminated in week 2 LB (Bachelor 20).png|Lauren "LB" Barr 23 Stillwater, Oklahoma Fashion Buyer Quit in week 2 Breanne (Bachelor 20).png|Breanne Rice 30 Seattle, Washington Nutritional Therapist Eliminated in week 1 Isabel (Bachelor 20).png|Isabel "Izzy" Goodkind 24 Branford, Connecticut Graphic Designer Eliminated in week 1 Jessica (Bachelor 20).png|Jessica Moser 23 Boca Raton, Florida Accountant Eliminated in week 1 Laura (Bachelor 20).png|Laura Esselman 24 Louisville, Kentucky Account Executive Eliminated in week 1 Lauren R. (Bachelor 20).png|Lauren Russell 26 Houston, Texas Math Teacher Eliminated in week 1 Maegan (Bachelor 20).png|Maegan Miller 30 Visalia, California Cowgirl Eliminated in week 1 Tiara (Bachelor 20).png|Tiara Soleim 27 Redmond, Washington Chicken Enthusiast Eliminated in week 1 Future appearances Caila Quinn was originally chosen to be the bachelorette for the 12th season of The Bachelorette, but the producers dropped her just days before the official announcement in favor of Joelle "JoJo" Fletcher instead. Caila Quinn, Lauren Himle, Tiara Soleim, Jami Letain, Shushanna Mkrtychyan, Jennifer Saviano, Isabel "Izzy" Goodkind, Lace Morris, Jubilee Sharpe, Leah Block, Haley Ferguson, Emily Ferguson and Amanda Stanton were all chosen to compete in the 3rd season of Bachelor in Paradise. Amanda Stanton returned for the 4th season of Bachelor in Paradise. Jennifer Saviano and Haley Ferguson returned for the 6th season of Bachelor in Paradise. Call-Out Order Episodes Where are they now? Ben and Lauren remained engaged and have moved in together in Denver. In October 2016, they starred in their own spin-off Ben and Lauren: Happily Ever After?. The couple ended their relationship in May 2017. Lauren Bushnell began dating country singer Chris Lane in late 2018. They live together in Nashville, Tennessee. They got engaged on June 16, 2019. JoJo is now engaged to Jordan Rodgers whom she met on The Bachelorette. Amanda Stanton got engaged to Josh Murray from the 10th season of The Bachelorette. They met on the 3rd season of Bachelor in Paradise. They have since ended their relationship. Becca Tilley briefly dated Robert Graham from the 9th season of The Bachelorette. Emily Ferguson is currently dating Swedish hockey player William Karlsson. Lace Morris got engaged to Grant Kemp whom she met on the 3rd season of Bachelor in Paradise. They have since ended their relationship. She is currently in a relationship with a man named Russell. They met on Bumble, and he prefers to stay more anonymous. The Ring Bachelor_20_Ring.jpg|A $100,000 diamond ring from Neil Lane. The sparkling bauble features a 3-carat emerald-cut center stone flanked by two baguette diamonds and set in platinum. Category:The Bachelor seasons